1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle supported planar surfaces and particularly to a portable activity case which can be easily transported from the home and used in the automobile, via an attachment mechanism that secures the case to most automobile seatbacks, said case is large enough to contain 8.5″×11″ size books (i.e., coloring and notebooks for example) with related writing supplies (i.e., crayons, markers, colored pencils) while maintaining a lightweight, yet strong and safe case structure, the case being further provided with a fold-out table feature that extends over the child's lap, providing adequate ergonomic interaction and hours of safe, enjoyable play, and further provided with two legs which extend down to provide support for the activity table to make the case self-standing for use on any flat surface outside of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
As most parents know, the problems of keeping peace within a family group in a confined space can be particularly trying when family groups are traveling in automobiles. When a child is securely fastened within a child safety seat (for younger children) or restrained by shoulder and lap restraints has made it difficult to provide a child with the opportunity to entertain his or herself during long automotive trips.
Many parents have looked for activities to occupy their children within a vehicle to make long distance travel more peaceful. Parents typically bring numerous books, drawing supplies, and small toys for the children to play with in the vehicle. There are at least three major problems with loose activity materials in a vehicle which are not adequately addressed by the prior art: transporting the materials in a convenient and orderly fashion, storing the materials for convenient access and use in the vehicle, and providing an ergonomic surface on which to use the materials.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,672, issued Mar. 9, 1999 to Ostermann, discloses a portable organizer desk for use while traveling. The portable organizer desk comprises a sheet of a substantially planar flexible material, a pair of elongate handle straps attached to the sheet on a first fold line defining a first panel and a second panel in the sheet, a pair of loops attached to the sheet along a second fold line defining a third panel, a pair of connecting straps attached to the sheet in the second panel, a plurality of pockets detachably connected to the sheet in the third panel, and a lapboard detachably connected to the connecting straps. The lapboard has an activity surface and an opposing padded surface. The pair of connecting straps permit the lapboard to be selectively moved between a first position against the second panel of the sheet and a second position extending outwardly therefrom. The lapboard is detachably secured in the first position.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,229, issued Dec. 14, 1993 to Akapatangkul, provides a retractable tray assembly, which is mounted at the rear surface of a vehicle seat and can be swung between a retracted upright position within a support frame and a generally horizontal service position extending outwardly from the frame. Tracks along side edges of the tray enable the tray to be slidably adjusted toward or away from a person seated behind the tray.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,347, issued Nov. 16, 1999 to Blanc-Rosset, describes an attaché case type accessory for motor vehicles or the like having at least two seats arranged one behind the other, the front seat having a headrest or the like. The accessory is adapted to be removably mounted to the back of the front seat so as to form a functional platform for a passenger sitting on the back seat. The attaché case accessory includes a casing, a rigid frame and a stabilizing means. The attaché case type accessory is rotatably mounted about a shaft so that it can be, in a non-use position, in a substantially vertical plane, and; in use position, in a substantially horizontal plane. The upper portion of the rigid frame is suspended by a suspending and height adjustment means to the vertical supports of the headrest of the front seat. The stabilizing means comprises a pair of arms that engage the back of the seat so as to adjust and maintain the accessory in its substantially horizontal and vertical planes respectively.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. D419,520, issued Jan. 25, 2000 to Bergh, shows the ornamental design for a vehicle backseat organizer.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. D153,348, issued Apr. 12, 1949 to Gainsbro, claims the ornamental design for a combined motor vehicle service cabinet and table.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,659, issued Aug. 21, 1984 to Carpentier, concerns a folding tray holder for attachment to the rear of a stadium seat. The device comprises hook like members on each side thereof which engage upright seat supports on each side of the seat and support the holder on the back of the seat. The holder has a rigid planar member in a bottom panel which may be folded upward from a supporting position when emptied to a stowed position to allow persons to pass along the aisle. The holder may be secured in the folded or stowed position and has a shoulder strap for carrying when removed from the seat back.
Prior art U.S. Patent Application No. 20030051640, published Mar. 20, 2003 by Roseler, describes a removable tray table assembly, which attaches to the back of a front seat in a motor vehicle. The tray table is comprised of a flat tray member inside a frame, a flat member attached to the tray member via a hinge and two straps. The flat member of the assembly is inserted into the seat back pocket of the front seat in a motor vehicle. The hinge allows the tray member to be deployed to its horizontal usable position. The straps are attached to the left and right edges of the tray member and secured to the headrest of the front seat. The straps hold the tray member in its usable horizontal position. The horizontal attitude of the tray member is adjusted relative to the tilt of the front seat via the buckling device by loosening or tightening the straps. To move the tray to its non-use position the straps are released from their respective buckling device located adjacent to the tray itself, the tray is lifted in an upright manner. To secure the tray in it's upright and locked position the straps that hold the tray in the horizontal position are buckled together across the bottom of the tray, thus securing the tray. The bottom of the tray is covered with upholstery to make any contact with the tray comfortable. The tray can be fitted with a cup holder for containing drink cups and boxes. The assembly can also have a netting device located along the top edge of the tray to contain materials (i.e. pencils, papers, crayons, etc.) when in its upright stowed position. The flat portion or the tray can be decorated as a game board (i.e. checkers, etc.). This is an ideal way for children to be able to contain foodstuffs and participate in writing, coloring and game activities while traveling in a motor vehicle.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,683, issued Aug. 23, 2001 to Hochfeld, discloses an amusement device for use in a traveling vehicle. The device includes a housing having a paper holding area defined by side walls and a bottom wall for receiving and holding a piece of paper therein, a transparent top wall in overlying relation to the paper holding area such that the piece of paper is viewable through the transparent wall, the transparent wall having an outer surface which can be written on and then erased, and a slot in one side wall for receiving the piece of paper into the paper holding area and for removing the piece of paper from the paper holding area; a mounting assembly for mounting the housing to a seat of the traveling vehicle so that the piece of paper is viewable by a person to the rear of the seat, the mounting assembly including two hook members connected with the housing for hanging the housing from the seat of the traveling vehicle; a plurality of light emitting diodes mounted in spaced relation to an inner surface of the transparent wall for providing an indication as to predefined points on the paper held in the paper holding area, the paper includes indicia thereon corresponding to the light emitting diodes; an actuation device for actuating selected ones of the light emitting diodes from a location remote from the housing; and a back light in the housing for illuminating a rear side of the piece of paper.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,354, issued Sep. 29, 1998 to Scott, indicates a vehicle seatback tray assembly that includes a main tray assembly; a two-sided, two-way pivoting mirror assembly; two user formable, upper attachment hooks; and two adjustable length lower securing strap assemblies. The main tray assembly includes a main housing, a pivoting tray member and a tray member angular adjustment mechanism. The main housing includes a forward storage tray, a main housing compartment, a light compartment for housing a light bulb socket, and a light bulb socket controlling on/off switch. The pivoting tray member is pivotally connected to the main housing and includes a light opening that pivots over the light compartment of the main housing when the pivoting tray member is pivoted into a closed position blocking. The angular adjustment mechanism includes a curved locking bar and a locking pin assembly. The two-sided, two-way pivoting mirror assembly is positioned within the main housing compartment and includes a two-sided mirror, a first and a second pivot bar, a first and a second pivoting strip connector, and first and second pull straps.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,586, issued Mar. 3, 1998 to Hansen, discloses a portable desk for hanging from the rear portion of a seat back. The desk includes a table board having substantially planer upper and lower surfaces, a top portion and a bottom portion. A pair of mounting brackets are provided with each such bracket having a mounting portion securable to the table board bottom surface and an attachment portion extending beyond the top portion of the table board. The attachment portion includes connection members for releasable attachment to the top of a seat back. Support members extend from the table board bottom surface for bracing the table board against the rear surface of a seat back to define the operational angle of the desk relative to the seat back. Finally, a support ledge is disposed along the upper table board surface at the bottom portion to provide a brace for materials placed on the table board upper surface during the use of the desk.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,493, issued Apr. 30, 1996 to Kanehl, Jr., concerns a vehicle mountable table for supporting objects within a vehicle. The inventive device includes a pair of mounting brackets securable to a door or seat of the associated vehicle. A table member is coupled to the mounting brackets by an adjustment assembly, which permits vertical movement of the tray relative to the brackets.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,018, issued Aug. 22, 1995 to Cromwell, illustrates a folding tray for attachment to a vehicle seat back, in which first box and a second box are connected to a base member. The base member may be attached to the back of a vehicle seat with a mounting harness. The second box and the first box can be moved to an open position, away from the seat back. The tops of the boxes can then be opened, or folded up to form an easel for holding a book. A handle is provided for using the invention apart from a vehicle.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,192, issued May. 2, 1995 to Xiao depicts a folding table disposed within a tote bag, which may be extended therefrom to rest on a surface or, alternatively, suspend from an automobile seat and the like. The table may be positioned at various angles relative to the supporting surface so as to maintain a level position and it includes both a drink holder and a book holder for securing a position of such articles upon the table. The apparatus further includes a pair of carrying straps configurable into either a backpack harness or a handbag strap and is also provided with a table cloth which may be unrolled therefrom for subsequent use.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,060, issued Dec. 6, 1994 to Wang, is for a multipurpose automobile foldaway table, which includes a table pivotably connected to a frame, two retractably bars respectively and retractably fastened to the frame, and lock screws respectively threaded into screw holes on the frame for locking the retractable bars at a desired elevation, each retractable bar having a top end terminated to a swivel hook for mounting on the head rest of a car seat, the table having recessed top compartments covered by a sliding cover for holding things, and collapsible stands at the bottom for supporting the foldaway table on the ground as it is dismantled from the car seat.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,433, issued Sep. 10, 1991 to Kramer, describes an adjustable folding table apparatus for attachment to a seat back for use primarily within an automobile or other vehicle. The table apparatus includes a tray portion rotatable between a substantially vertical stored position and a substantially horizontal extended position, suspended from a portion of the seat back and employing a series of flexible straps to enable both facilitated attachment and detachment of the apparatus from the seat back, as well as adjustment of the vertical and/or angular orientation of the tray apparatus. A latch or catch serves to retain the tray portion in a folded up or stored position until it is dislodged.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,107, issued Sep. 13, 1988 to Miller, indicates a portable and collapsible travel tray assembly for mounting in conjunction with a conventional automobile seat positioned to the front of the user of the tray and the seat of the user, particularly a child's car seat. The portable tray assembly comprises a rigid bottom panel member having front, back, and side portions. The bottom panel member is provided with a pair of opposing folding side panels, which extend along the side portions of the bottom panel and above the plane of the bottom panel when in the unfolded position. The tray assembly also includes a front folding panel extending between the opposing side panels and along the front portion of the bottom panel and above the plane of said bottom panel. The folding side and front panels permit the tray to be converted from a stowed or collapsed position when the side and front panels are in the folded or stowed position to a position of use when in the unfolded position. The opposing side panels include flexible arm members, which extend beyond the front portion of the bottom panel and attach to front suspension means for supporting the front portion of the tray. A back suspension means is attached to the back portion of the bottom panel whereby the front and back suspension means co-act to hold the tray in level position. When so mounted the tray is particularly adapted to serve as a small travel tray for the reception of articles in a position where it is readily accessible to a child, for example, seated in a car seat.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,392, issued Jun. 4, 1968 to Gramm, discloses an adjustable tray apparatus for supporting a pet or articles in vertically and angularly variable positions relative to an automobile seat or the like. A parallel pair of horizontal supports are removably secured in vertically adjustably spaced engagement at their ends with a parallel pair of generally vertical support members adapted to hook over the back of the seat in either forward or rearward orientation. A tray base is pivotally removably mounted on either of the horizontal supports and is provided with a pair of slotted tracks for slidable receiving the corresponding ends of a pair of angular supports, the other ends of which are pivotally removably mounted on the other horizontal support. The tray base is provided with a removable pet cushion. The apparatus is laterally adjustable to accommodate differently contoured seats and is collapsible and disassemblable.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,544, issued Apr. 12, 1960 to Lambert, indicates a collapsible support device for vehicle. The device comprises a master frame, hanger means on one end of said master frame to overhang the upper edge of a seat back, a generally rectangular tray support frame hingedly connected to said master frame, a tray supported by said support frame, a pair of brace bars pivoted to and extending from opposite sides of the support frame, a collar hingedly connected to the lower end of each brace bar, each collar being longitudinally slidable on a respective portion of the master frame, and an abutment means extending laterally from each collar. A hook device is pivoted on the upper end of each of said respective portions of the master frame. Each hook has an extension means to be engaged on the corresponding collar. Each hook has stop means to engage the corresponding portion of the master frame to limit pivotal movement of the hook in one direction, whereby the collar cams its said hook out of its path momentarily when raised and quickly lowered to release the hook.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,824, issued Jan. 19, 1960 to Richter, puts forth a collapsible table-stand for use primarily inside of an automobile. The device comprises a rectangular table platform; a U-shaped platform tubing disposed around the front edge and both sides of the platform and having extension portions extending suitably beyond each side of the table; a swingable clamp journaled to each of the extension portions of the platform tubing; a U-shaped frame tubing disposed in said clamps' tubing with the clamps respectively secured to the respective ends of the frame tubing, the legs of the frame tubing having a plurality of spaced-apart locking apertures therein; telescopic linear tubular means hingedly secured at one end to the bottom wall of said table platform and hingedly secured at the other end to the base of the U-shaped frame member; a pair of C-shaped tubular hangers each having a suitably long arm of suitable diameter to insertion into the legs of the U-shaped frame member and having an aperture adjacent the end of the long arm and a single coil spring having a button therein disposed in each long arm of said hanger and through the aperture thereof, whereby the long arms of the hangers are slidably adjustable in the legs of the U-shaped frame member and locked thereto by engagement of said button through the apertures of the frame member.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,336, issued Aug. 24, 1954 to Smith, concerns a table for attachment to the back of an automobile seat. The table comprises a table top; a pair of laterally spaced supportive brackets beneath the table top, each including a depending rear arm; a pair of suspension hooks carried by said brackets and engageable over the seat back to suspend the brackets; and a pair of laterally spaced vertical pusher bars in the rear of said arms engageable with the seat back. Hinges connect the bars at upper ends thereof to said arms for vertical tilting of the arms for leveling the brackets to level the table top. Jack screws are threaded through the arms for turning against the bars to tilts the arms.
Prior art U.S. Patent Application No. 20010039903, published Nov. 15, 2001 by Patterson, shows a car seat travel tray apparatus for providing a work surface in an automobile. A first portion including a rigid member is hingedly coupled to a tray portion including a rigid member. Straps or other attachment mechanism is coupled to the first portion to allow the apparatus to be attached to an automobile seat back. The first portion is attached in a position adjacent to the seat back, and the tray portion is rotated downward in an arc to a desired orientation, most commonly substantially parallel to the ground. A retainer retains the tray portion in the desired orientation relative to the seat back. In one embodiment, a cord and cord-lock are used as the retainer. The cord and cord lock allow adjustment of the orientation of the tray portion through a continuum when the apparatus is installed. This permits the apparatus to accommodate a wide variety of seat backs having broadly varying angles. Pocketing of various types may be disposed in a volume between the first portion and the tray portion.
What is needed is a convenient and orderly way to transport loose activity materials, such as books, drawing supplies, and small toys for use in activities to occupy children within a vehicle to make long distance travel more peaceful, a way to store the materials for convenient access and use in the vehicle, an ergonomic surface on which to use the materials, and a means to stabilize the case and table against the back of the front seat of the vehicle.